Clothes are frequently available in a variety of different colours. It is inconvenient for a prospective purchaser to need to try on a particular item of clothing multiple times in different colours. Similarly, trying on different shades of lipstick is difficult, because the wearer needs to remove the previous shade of lipstick before the new shade of lipstick can be applied. It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus which alleviates the above problems.